<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Crow Amongst Knights by arachnidsTestimony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079193">The Crow Amongst Knights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnidsTestimony/pseuds/arachnidsTestimony'>arachnidsTestimony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Hinata Shouyou Goes to Aoba Johsai Instead AU, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Hinata Shouyou, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Team as Family, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, but like, i mean whatta you expect its haikyuu, more so than he meant to, not NOT on purpose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnidsTestimony/pseuds/arachnidsTestimony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come to Aoba Johsai.” the kid startled, and whipped around to look at him, his friends acting much the same. One of them however, seemed to recognize him.<br/>“Hey, you're that setter that my sister’s obsessed with, from Seijoh.”<br/>“That I am, my name is Oikawa Tooru,” he smiled.<br/>The kid looked him up and down, clearly sizing him up, distrust clear on his face.<br/>“My name is Hinata Shoyo. If I do, will you set to me?” the kid was as genuine as he had hoped, and knew what he wanted.<br/>“As many times as you want, Hinata Shoyo.”<br/>“...Okay.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kyoutani Kentarou, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. an unexpected proposition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is an AU where instead of going to Karasuno, Hinata is approached after his middle school game against Kageyama by Oikawa, who after seeing how he played, decides to ask him to come to Aoba Johsai, wanting to take him under his wing!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tooru hadn't meant to be at one of Tobio’s games, truly, he had just ended up there. Or maybe he had decided he wanted to see if his underclassman would be beaten to a pulp, but who’s to say really? But if anything, Tooru hadn't meant to gain a new underclassman, and certainly not one who was, simply put, so short.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the first match began, he didn't expect much, after all, the kids from </span>
  <span>Yukigaoka Junior High weren’t that tall, and honestly didn't seem to know much about volleyball at all, judging from how they had fumbled so much during warm ups. The only one who seemed to genuinely know what they were doing was the small team’s captain, and even that was a stretch. With a sigh, Tooru prepared himself for an uneventful and boring first game, and settled back in his seat at the back of the gym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the kid had set foot on the court, however, Tooru saw it. He saw the same fire, the same burning want, that lived inside him. Scooting forward in his seat, Tooru began to watch the game with more interest. He watched as the team messed up over and over, but their tiny little captain met all mistakes with smiles and determination, professing how they would get it next time, for sure. His drive was definitely something to behold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when he jumped, Tooru felt like he was in the middle of a windy field, and all he could think was </span>
  <em>
    <span>how high can he go, how high can he be pushed?</span>
  </em>
  <span> When he was blocked out, Tooru found himself wanting to yell out, to tell him it was ok, and that he would get them the next time, thankfully the redhead’s teammates were there to do it for him. The pressure between him and Tobio was practically a physical thing, and Tooru knew immediately that no matter the outcome of this match, those two would not be forgetting each other anytime soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the game played on and on, Tooru found himself wanting Kitagawa to lose, not just because he wanted Tobio to, but because he wanted the jumper to win. Unfortunately, it looked like that would not be the case, his old middleschool gaining over a ten point lead. Additionally, as the game played on, Tooru was able to see just how little Tobio had grown up, still dominating and crushing his allies along with his opponents. Tooru knew he was partially to blame, the treatment he had given the younger when they first met giving him the belief that he couldn't accept help from anyone, and that he had to do things himself, but he couldn't feel guilt when he knew it had at least made his underclassmen an exceptional setter, even if it came with a shit attitude. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the small captain ran and hit the wall trying to catch a far ball, Tooru was quick to write off his clear physical skill and gifts as misplaced, and throw his growing curiosity away, but when he saw how the kid talked to his teammates, how he said with such certainty that the game wasn’t over yet, it all came back tenfold. Tooru couldn't look away, and when he saw how Tobio couldn't either, though clearly for a different reason, he found he didn't want to either. He wanted the game to continue, he wanted to watch this kid play more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they finally got a point on their own, the small spiker earning it himself, Tooru found himself cheering loudly until he realised what he had done, and stiffly sat back down. He still smiled warmly down at the team in green, though they didn't look up at him to see it. When Tobio declared that the point was stolen, the anger and frustration so clear on his face, Tooru’s grin grew mean and even more joyous. He was right, the kid had stolen it, and god, Tooru couldn't wait to see him steal more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The setter messed up, it was easy to tell that much, but the way the kid had been there, even though it wasn't where the ball wasn't meant to go, was what had Tooru out of his seat and on his feet. The speed and instinct, the power the kid used, the pure </span>
  <em>
    <span>fight</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had, was infectious, and Tooru felt like his eyes were being blinded as he looked. Incredible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lost. The ball was out of bounds. That was enough to make Tooru irrationally upset at his old middle school. When Tobio said those things to the captain, his anger only grew. How dare he? This was a kid who clearly hadn't been blessed enough to have his own team, to have anyone who truly knew what they were doing, maybe not even </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanting</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be a part of his team, and he had the audacity to ask him something so rude and cruel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What have you been wasting your time with for the last three years!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru wanted to hit Tobio for the second time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm going to defeat you… and stay on the court the longest!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was those words that sealed it for Tooru, and was what convinced him to approach the young captain. The kid was surrounded by his teammates, but that didn't deter him, as he waited for Tobio to leave before leaving the building and making his way toward the small spiker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come to Aoba Johsai.” the kid startled, and whipped around to look at him, his friends acting much the same. One of them however, seemed to recognize him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you're that setter that my sister’s obsessed with, from Seijoh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That I am, my name is Oikawa Tooru,” he smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kid looked him up and down, clearly sizing him up, distrust clear on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Hinata Shoyo. If I do, will you set to me?” The kid was as genuine as he had hoped, and knew what he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As many times as you want, Hinata Shoyo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Okay.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the fateful meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so karasuno rides public buses to their match w seijoh, but i dont know if them using public buses would actually happen or if the school would provide one, it just fit better w the story! enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shoyo was admittedly nervous, this was his big day after all. Or at least that's what Iwaizumi and Oikawa kept telling him, though he was pretty sure they were teasing. They didn't mean anything by it though, so he didn't mind, it was kind of nice anyways. Today, he was going to play his first practice game, and it would be against his greatest enemy, the stupid King of The Court, Kageyama Tobio. Currently he was on the bus to his school, Aoba Johsai, with his headphones on, enjoying the view. He would have stayed after school for the game like he usually did for practice, but he had forgotten his pads at home, and no one, not even their libero, were close enough in size for him to borrow. The perks of being smallest on the team. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanks to his distracted state, Shoyo didn't notice who was in front of him, despite their fairly recognisable jackets. Had he looked up once, even given a sweeping glance, he would have recognised kanji reading ‘Karasuno High-School Volleyball Club’, who had had to take public bus versus a school bus, since it wasn't an official game, and they didn't have funds to rent a bus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coincidentally, at the front of the bus, the Karasuno upperclassmen were discussing the boy in the back of the bus wearing a Seijoh volleyball jacket. From the distance between them, they didn't recognise him as the boy who had played against their underclassman in middle school, simply saw him as another face in the crowd on the bus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s too tiny to be a player, right? He looks like a middle schooler, maybe even elementary,” Tanaka joked, though his guess on the kid’s age was sincere, despite how  inaccurate it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But why would he have a jacket then?” Daichi looked to Sugawara, who just shrugged, having no ideas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe he’s someone’s little brother? And he’s coming to watch the match or something? He could be one of those kids who totally thinks the world of his sibling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would make sense, I remember some of our upperclassmen would give siblings and girlfriends their jackets, so that is a definite possibility,” Suga said casually, looking to Daichi for confirmation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if he’s a spy, the little punk could be scoping us out!” Tanaka turned with a glare to Shoyo, who was still looking out the window and thus not seeing the group of three observing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s true, but it doesn't matter,” Daichi said with a smile, simultaneously hitting Tanaka over the head and forcing him to face forward, “we’ll find out soon enough, after all, we’re almost there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After exiting the bus, the upperclassman trio took notice that the kid in the jacket and headphones continued to go the way they did, in the direction Aoba Johsai, but because he was walking behind them, they couldn't get a good look at him, they had to stay at the front to lead the team, or see the back of his jacket in hopes to place a name to a face. They did however, notice that the kid had finally realised just who he was tailing, if tailing by accident.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shoyo, as soon as he had exited the bus, had in fact noticed who was in front of him, and had singled out Kageyama’s head in the crowd, the King of the Court’s taller figure easy to pick apart from even some of the older looking members. He also noticed there was a kid, blond glasses and with headphones not unlike his own both in appearance and being in use, who was taller than everyone on the team by what looked like at least a few centimeters, and Shoyo wondered if he would be able to jump high enough. As the doubt crept in, he remembered Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s words to him from earlier that day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you think you won't be able to jump high enough, or hit hard enough, just let us handle it, and we’ll show you what to do,” Iwa had told him, even giving Shoyo a small ruffle of his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, leave it all to your awesome upperclassmen, Sho-chan! We’ll open it up for you to hit it right past stupid Tobio-chan’s stupid head-” Oikawa was promptly hit on the head by Iwa, who certainly wanted Shoyo to have his chance to beat Kageyama, but didn't approve of making fun of their old underclassman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Iwaizumi-senpai, Oikawa-senpai!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking about his upperclassmen always tended to calm Shoyo down, and for the rest of the walk to his highschool behind Karasuno he thought of his team, how they worked together, how they had grown together, and how they would work together today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the beginning of break, Oikawa had been Shoyo’s teacher, showing him how to play volleyball better than just the slight understanding he had gathered on his own. He wasn't sure when Iwaizumi started helping as well, but he had fit right into his and Oikawa’s routine of training, and he worked well with Shoyo just like Oikawa. Watching the two older boys interact never failed to make Shoyo laugh, even after failing something as simple as the spikes he loved so much.Throughout the time they spent together, Shoyo was introduced to the non athlete sides of the two friends, and they found quickly that they had grown from teammates and mentors to friends, and not one of them minded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the school year began and Shoyo found himself face to face with the team who had beaten him so horrible, he was furious, until he noticed that the boy who had ridiculed him wasn't there. Curious and no longer nearly as upset, Shoyo had asked the boy who’s head looked like an onion where the ‘mean and scary setter’ was, who had burst out laughing and introduced himself officially through his chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My names Kindaichi Yutaro, and the King ain't here, sorry, though I can't say I’m too upset about that.” Shoyo decided later, when he found a friend in those who had beaten him, that he wasn't too upset either, if it meant he gained teammates who would play with him like they would now, happy to do so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they arrived at Seijoh, Karasuno was stopped by a familiar face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Oi! Tobio-chan!” In front of the gates to Seijoh stood Oikawa Tooru, a volleyball twirling on his finger as he called out to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama startled, having been looking at the ground most of the way to Aoba Johsai. “O-Oikawa-san…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re looking a little under the weather, little king! What’s wrong, your subjects not treating you well enough at Karasuno? Too bad you didn't make it into school here, we’re much more friendly, though, maybe not your old teammates,” Oikawa teased, watching with a sick happiness as the younger flushed with shame at his old actions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s enough, Oikawa, what do you want?” Daichi glared lightly at Oikawa, he wasn't angry enough to fully yell at the boy, but if he kept antagonizing his underclassman, he might get there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa pouted before smiling meanly, “How mean, you really should be nicer to me, you know.” he waved his hand up and down, the Karasuno crows seeing it as simple subconscious motion, but Shoyo, still at the gates, saw it as a sign to stay where he was, and wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’s that?” Sugawara  asked, the rest of the team wondering the same thing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah why’s that?” Tanaka sneered, glaring at the boy he clearly saw as competition in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara sighed, he hadn't had enough coffee this morning to be able to deal with Tanaka trying to intimidate other students.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s just you would think your precious team captain would be nicer to those he takes out to eat, privately at least,” Oikawa laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara turned to Daichi, a glare in his eyes that made the first years take a step back, while Tanaka burst out laughing when the realisation of what Oikawa was implying hit him finally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanaka struggled to speak through his laughter, but he at least was able to get out “A-are you saying, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>D-Daichi?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Oikawa, are you saying that you and Daichi..?” Sugawara practically growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suga it was just a fling, I swear, and it was dark!” Daichi struggled to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes, so dark that you couldn’t tell who it was?” Oikawa said helpfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Daichi said without thinking, agreeing with what Oikawa had said without really hearing or processing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems odd you’d say ‘we should do this again Tooru’ afterwards then,” Oikawa laughed, pleased that his trap had worked, and pleased at the chaos he had caused within the Karasuno team within minutes of them being there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suga hummed angrily, tapping his fingers on his crossed arms as he glared at Daichi, who looked to be rethinking all his life's decisions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanaka, who had finally had enough, finally asked “why’re you bringin’ this up now, though, pretty boy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh so you think I’m pretty, huh?” Oikawa said, playing at being clueless, but his jests were met with the glares of the Karasuno team, as they had all had enough of his playing around</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jees, no need to be mean,” Oikawa pouted, “I guess I’m just a little more confident I’ll beat my little Tobio-chan is all!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why’s that, Oikawa?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you see, I’ve got my own new special kouhai I’ve been training!” Oikawa said casually, before throwing his volleyball high into the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you-” Tanaka began to say, but he was cut off by a blur of white and orange flying into the air, grabbing the volleyball above all their heads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Landing with his back to Karasuno, Shoyo crouched in his landing, before standing and walking to stand beside Oikawa. As he made his way over to his upperclassman, Tanaka Sugawara and Daichi realized that he was the kid who they had seen in the back of the bus, though now his headphones were around his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa proudly put his hand on Shoyo’s shoulder, his smile warm as he looked down at his younger teammate, but turning cold as he looked to Kageyama. “This is my new first year, Hinata Shoyo, you met before, right Tobio-chan?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please tell me if i got any honorifics or anything wrong, this is my first time writing with them! i wanted to include them, but i dont want to use them incorrectly!</p>
<p>also the idea that Oikawa and Daichi went on at least one date and that he uses it to tease Suga came to me while doing dishes and i think its hilarious.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. an unexpected declaration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ENTER KYOUTANI BECAUSE I SAID SO!!! it'll be explained why he's there later, but because this is Suga's POV this chapter, and he wouldnt know why he's there, neither can y'all yet. he's going to be a far more main character in this than he is in the show, because the dynamic between him and hinata on the same team is endlessly fun for me to explore, and he's one of my favorite characters in the show. also, starting now the story REALLY picks up&gt;:]...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Koushi was, simply put, very confused. First off, the kid who he had thought was someone from Seijoh’s little brother was apparently Oikawa’s special new kouhai. Secondly the kid could jump, like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> jump, which was terrifying up close, if he was honest. And to finish it off, Daichi, his captain, best friend, and kinda-not-really-but-sortov-boyfriend had not just gone on a date with said Oikawa, but had enjoyed it enough to say they should go on another one, and called that milk bread loving twat by his </span>
  <em>
    <span>first name</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Okay, so maybe Koushi was more than a little angry along with confused, but the anger was only really at Oikawa and partially at Daichi, and the confusion at the little jumping carrot in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two white clad boys in front of them were still staring them down, though while Oikawa seemed happy enough to look at the whole of Karasuno, the little guy seemed only interested in Kageyama, from the way he was glaring at him. When Koushi looked back at the younger setter, he saw that Kageyama was staring at the ground. Hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama was clearly uncomfortable under the scrutiny of the small redhead, and Koushi found himself stepping unconsciously in front of him, effectively shielding his underclassman. However, now under the full brunt of the smaller’s glare, Koushi could feel the hate and resentment full force, cold and mean. Then, as soon as he had stepped into the line of it, the gaze turned lukewarm, and calm, if a little suspicious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, seems Mr.Refreshing’s become protective of his new setter, huh?” Oikawa laughed, turning his face so he was looking at the group from Karasuno with only half his face, “ But I’m surprised, I would’ve thought you’d be scared of him, what with his genius serves? Though, I suppose you don’t have to worry too much, since he probably still has self serving tendencies to stop-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oikawa-senpai!” Hinata interrupted, looking up at his upperclassman with a pouting face that was a childish type of cute, if Koushi was honest. “Please don’t be mean, Iwaizumi-senpai will be upset.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa paled, before chuckling nervously, muttering “You’re probably right Shou-chan,” and turning to Karasuno and speaking at full volume “well, we’ll see you all inside then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they turned to leave, Hinata stuttered in his step, and reversed, looking at Koushi, but he had the feeling he was truly being looked through, as if he was a piece of glass. It was frightening, in a way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you before, and I’ll tell you now,” Hinata’s voice was calm, but again, there was underlying anger, almost seeping through, “I’m going to beat you, and stay on the court the longest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The match was about to begin, and none of Karasuno had been able to get any information out of Kageyama. They had tried everything, but as soon as they had stepped into the lobby of Seijoh, greeted by the rest of the Volleyball Club’s first year members, Kageyama hadn't uttered a word. He had seemed to be preparing to say something when they were walking in, but when he saw the rest of the Aoba Johsai team, his mouth had shut with an audible click, and he hadn't opened it since.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first Koushi had thought it was just being at the school he had chosen Karasuno over, while the rest of his team fed into it, and was awkward about seeing his old friends again. This theory was quickly disproved, as the kid with hair like a turnip had yelled out to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Kageyama-kun, how're your new subjects treating you? Whipped ‘em into shape yet?” he turned to the Hinata kid and laughed, though the smaller didn't, just watched instead for Kageyama’s answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It never came. The younger setter had gripped Koushi’s sleeve and tugged lightly, and when he looked back at him, had begun walking faster in the direction of the gym after the other team’s first years left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, what’s the hells with them, they lookin’ to rumble!?” Tanaka yelled, not caring how crude his remark was, desperate to defend his underclassmen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Though I would have phrased it better,” Tsukishima spoke up, turning to Kageyama as well, “I’m also rather curious about the nickname, I mean I’d heard of it but-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go to the bathroom, Tsukki’s going to come with me, we’ll meet you in the gym.” Yamaguchi interrupted, tugging on his taller friend’s arm, and pulling him in the direction of the bathroom signs. As they walked off, Koushi was able to catch what Yamaguchi said while they left. “You really shouldn't have said something like that, he’s clearly upset, honestly Tsukki.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was quite for a bit, until Daichi spoke, taking charge as captain. “Allright, so this has been more interesting than any practice game I’ve had, to be honest,” Daichi glared as Suga coughed something that sounded suspiciously like “Bokuto” “Damn Owls” before continuing when his Vice Captain smiled angelically, “but this </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> still a practice game, so we’re here to win. Let’s go kick some Seijoh butt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daichi-san… </span>
  <em>
    <span>so cool!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tanaka cried until the captain hit him over the head, dragging him at the front of the pack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back to present, Koushi looked at the lineup from the bench, studying how Kageyama seemed so small under the multiple glares he seemed to be getting from the other side of the net. Before he could try and cheer up the younger setter however, the doors to the gym slammed open, pulling everyone’s attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the doorway stood a boy relatively short, at least compared to others on the floor, but the way he held himself almost made up for it by itself. He had an air of permanent anger, and Koushi’s hands were in chops before he realized it, ‘negativity begone’ running through his head. He was dressed in Seijoh sweats, and had a matching bag, so it was easy to assume he was on the team, despite the glares and fearful glances he was getting from the majority of his team. Majority because as far as Koushi could see, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Hinata, and the backup setter didn't seem to mind him, the upperclassmen even smiled at him a little. His hair was bleached blonde, with two dark stripes near his ears. His eyes looked angry, like the rest of him, his shaved eyebrows invading near his lids, and was that, was that </span>
  <em>
    <span>eyeliner?!-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright I’m here, let's play-” the boy began, but was cut off by the Seijoh captain, who pointed in the direction of the gym for warmups.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, ah, ah, Kyou-Ken-chan! You haven’t stretched yet, and you’re late! Which means a penalty of five minutes afterwards!” Oikawa sing songed at the younger highschooler, who’s already seemingly permanent glare only got worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m already stretched dammit-” he began, only to be cut off again, this time by the other server for the sea green team.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyou. Go stretch.” the strawberry blonde setter commanded, glaring from the bench near the door, his head tilted slightly away from the newcomer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Koushi had expected some kind of standoff, ‘Kyo-Ken-chan’ seemed to straighten up where he stood, before stalking over to the one who had interrupted him. When he was in front of him, he could have sworn the kid dipped his head like a dog before whispering something and walking off to stretch after receiving a nod from the setter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What the hell was Seijoh made of this year!?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't good. As much as Koushi hated to say it, Karasuno was clearly a blunt rock duct taped to a stick, where Aoba Johsai was an iron spear, forged and crafted by genius hands; Oikawa’s genius hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were in the second set, and had easily lost the first in a 25:12, the current standing being a not as bad, but definitely not good 15:9, and the strain of being so obviously outmatched was clear on the team’s faces. And none were worse than Kageyama.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy had been receiving not only barbs from the opposing team, but anytime Tsukishima was rotated to be next to him, Koushi would catch snips of him calling him the ‘King of the Court’ or some variation. He wished he could yell at the first year to cut it out, and that it was clearly getting to Kageyama, who was under way too much pressure, but he didn't want to risk getting flagged or something else for disturbing the game. Everytime Kageyama would respond with his own biting words, but they were getting weaker every time. Koushi really hoped his Kohai would hold out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It came to a head when after failing in setting the ball to Tanaka and Tsukishima muttered far too loud for it to be an accident, “honestly, at this point I’m not surprised they abandoned you, your Highness...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama, instead of responding, raised his left hand to his face, covering his eyes. Confused, Koushi wondered if he was trying to calm himself, until he saw the tears dripping onto the gym floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god… he’s crying!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's enough Tsukishi-” Daichi began, anger barely concealed, before a completely furious yell came from the other side of the net.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!” the voice yelled, and when he looked, it was the little Seijoh first year, Hinata Shoyo. “I cannot stand hearing you say such- such </span>
  <em>
    <span>bullshit</span>
  </em>
  <span> anymore!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sho-chan-” Oikawa tried to calm his underclassman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Oikawa-san, this is ridiculous! For one thing, that wasn’t even a bad set, the spiker was late on his approach, it wasn’t. his. fault.” Hinata growled, pointing at a shocked Kageyama, confused as to why the kid he thought hated him was defending him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking to Tanaka for confirmation, Koushi watched as the buzzcut thug nodded slowly, no doubt also in shock at someone else noticing, and the outburst from the orange haired younger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Secondly, you,” Hinata turned on Tsukishima, who startled back despite his huge height advantage, “have ben berating and insulting and just bullying him </span>
  <em>
    <span>all game</span>
  </em>
  <span>! How many times I heard you call him ‘king’ or ‘your highness’ I’m so sick of your stupid voice!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what if his sets are quicker than you can hit, maybe that's </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault. Maybe, you should instead of complaining about how you can't hit a set made for you, should learn to </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell him</span>
  </em>
  <span> that it’s difficult to hit because of whatever is stopping you from doing it! Maybe you should be happy you even have a real setter, a real team, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>single</span>
  </em>
  <span> player to play with! I can't stand it, you taking it all for granted you- you- you </span>
  <em>
    <span>asshole!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hinata finished, breathing hard, and glaring at Tsukishima, who was bristled like a cat pet the wrong way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, if you think I’m taking so much for granted, why don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> spike for him, shorty?” he challenged, leaning forward into Hinata’s space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kageyama,” he turned towards the setter, who looked at him through red rimmed eyes, “stay after the game, I’m going to spike, and you're going to set to me. I will be there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Okay.” Kageyama answered, nodding slightly in a daze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satisfied, Hinata huffed, smiled, turned to the Seijoh coach, and asked to be switched out. Sighing as he left the court, Hinata bumped into the kid from earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice declaration, Mouse,” he grumbled, a cruel smirk on his face as he less nudged and more smacked Hinata’s arm with his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, Mutt,” he sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata seemed to deflate as his backside met the metal benches along the wall. Watching from afar, Koushi’s eyes were trained on him for the rest of the game. He didn't look away, couldn't look away, until they had arrived on the bus at the end of the day, after Kageyama and Hinata traded numbers, along with decidedly determined and nervous looks. Turning to Daichi, Koushi was bursting to talk, and finally let what had been bothering him spill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dai, I swear to god, I don't know how, I don't understand why, but that kid is a Karasuno crow.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>once again, if im incorrectly using any honorific or anything, please let me know!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the Mad Dog and the Mouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this chapter is mostly just explanation as to why Kyoutani is at Seijoh when in canon he doesnt come back till Spring HIgh, and the setup for the closer relationship he has with the team, in particular Hinata and Yahaba.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kentarou was on his last nerve. Oikawa was trying to be inspirational again, or at least trying to make it look like that. As soon as Karasuno had pulled out, the upperclassman had started spouting off about being united as a team, and loyalty, as if he wasn’t trying, and failing, to be subtle about how jealous of Karasuno’s new setter he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn't help that throughout his little pep-talk, he was throwing pointed looks at the mouse the entire time, despite the little shit being clearly distracted. No doubt he was thinking about how he was going to hit someone else’s sets when he met up, but Kentarou could at least understand that much. It was always exciting to hit new sets, to figure out how the setter worked, and how they liked to do things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing at him, Kentarou remembered how long it had taken him and Yahaba to sync up to the point they were, which wasn’t even that far. They could successfully operate in a normal match, and had even won a few three on three games since he’d been going to practice, but those were ones they’d practiced endlessly, to where it was almost muscle memory. They wouldn't be able to pull off any clutch or spur of the moment plays like Oikawa and Iwaizumi can, as much as he was loath to admit it. Yet, looking again at his setter, Kentarou couldn't think of anyone else he would want to spike for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without realising it, Kentarou had ended up spacing out staring at Yahaba, and missed all of what Oikawa was saying, not that it was anything of substance, anyways. He was pulled back to reality by a cuff on the back of the head, courtesy of, as he saw when he turned angrily to look for who hit him, Iwaizumi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pay attention to the captain instead of ogling Shigeru-kun next time, Mad Dog.” he huffed out, walking towards the other third years, who were all packed up and at the doorway, waiting for him. It was first and second years job to clean up after practice games, so Kentarou rushed to help Kunimi take down the net, as they made a habit of after realising they got along well since neither tried to make unnecessary conversation, unlike others on the team.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flushed and glaring at the net, Kentarou ignored the snickers and glances sent his way from where Yahaba and Watari were picking up balls. He knew it was stupid, but hearing them make fun of him, made him </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to shove someone up against a wall. Preferably Yahaba, if that was an option. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After cleanup was done, Kentarou headed towards the door, where Yahaba and Watari were standing, waiting for him. Similar to how the third years walked home, ever since he had come back, they hadn’t let him travel to or from school alone. Yahaba had whined at him that it was because “We need to keep you on a leash! You might go out and </span>
  <em>
    <span>bite</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone for fucks sake,” when he’d gathered the balls to ask why. Watari had to drag him off Yahaba in order for the setter to be safe from a black eye, as Kentarou was yelling he was going to give him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You done, Kyou-kun?” Watari smiled at him, even daring to pat him on the shoulder, “you seemed… distracted during Oikawa’s talk earlier?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I wasn't!” Kentarou shouted on instinct, but jumped when he felt a poke in the middle of his back. “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> is with people hitting me from behind today-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was met with a glaring little mouse, Shoyo. “You prolly deserve it earlier, and you said you’d help me practice receiving.” the first year spoke excitedly, smiling at him from his lower height. Before he could deny or try and get out of it, he was interrupted again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did he? Kyou, go practice with Hina-chan then, me and Shinji will wait on the bench!” Yahaba grinned at him, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> he felt himself go stiff as a board, before growling and dragging Shoyo back to the court. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shoyo was giggling as he was dragged, and Kentarou knew the kid was getting ready to tease him, the little shit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Yahaba-senpai is still your trainer, hm Mutt?” Shoyo giggled, grabbing Kentarou’s arm and jumping next to him rather than walking, like a normal person would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems like you can’t talk anymore, Mouse, considering how you jumped like a protective pet during today’s match. What was that by the way?” Kentarou grumbled as they took their places across from each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know him from middle school.” Shoyo defended, “Well, sort of. I played against him in my first ever match. He was on Kindaichi and Kunimi’s team, and while they were also for sure in the wrong, he definitely had some teamwork issues. The one they told us about, the King? That was him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That asshole? And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hit for him?” Kentarou knew Shoyo was just a big softie, but really?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember when I told you about how I never had a real team? That this is my first one?” Shoyo caught the ball and looked up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I remember,” and it was true, he did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they had first met, Kentarou had come back to the team in order to see what the new first years could do, so he would know what to prepare for when tournaments and games really started and he could start showing up, but he was taken aback by the shortest of the bunch, which was Hinata Shoyo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had organised a three on three game to test him, Kunimi, and Kindaichi as first years, against Yahaba, Watari, and Iwaizumi, but Kentarou had approached his senpai and asked to take his place. The gym was silent, until Iwaizumi nodded and Yahaba emotionally exploded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What!? He gets to walk in here after ghosting for almost all of last year and make demands, and it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>!?” Yahaba screeched, before Oikawa giggled and went to calm his student.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kentarou caught snippets of Oikawa telling the younger setter to “Just let Mad Dog test the leash for now” and “you’ll need to be able to use him well, you know?” and Kentarou assumed it was put to rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The game was good, and for the first time in a while, Kentarou had </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span> playing in the Seijoh gym. The first years were accepted onto the team, and when Oikawa and Iwaizumi went to Hinata to personally congratulate him, Kentarou became even more curious. He wanted to know why a little kid like him was able to jump and hit like that, and why he had decided to join a sport that practically required height for all positions except libero, and not take that position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they all began to head home afterwards, and he was about to corner the orange mouse and ask just that, Kentarou found himself shoved against the wall, looking down at the hand in his shirt, he recognised it as the hand of one Yahaba Shigeru.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know why you came here today, and I don't really care,” Yahaba glared at him from under his fringe, and Kentarou searched for how he could have upset the setter. Before he could come up with a reason, the other boy continued, “this is the third year’s last year, and they’re excited to have that little guy on the team, so you better not pick a fight with him- don't even try to deny it, Mad Dog!” Yahaba pushed him harder when he opened his mouth to do exactly that, “I saw you glaring at him, but you better stay away from him until you can control your temper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oikawa told me I’ll be the starting setter next year, and it’s pretty clear you’ll be the ace, so we’ll be working together. Oikawa also told me I need to leash you, and I can't say I disagree. You didn't play with me today, you just played with the ball, and while that may work if you're just some ace, but that's not going to work if you’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m going to need more than showing up right before tourneys if you're going to be my ace, so you're going to accept the leash I put on you, be the goddamn Mad Dog of Seijoh, and you’re going to follow. my fucking. directions. You think you can handle that?” Yahaba finished, the extremity of his words making his breaths harder as he held Kentarou against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. I’ll be your ace.” he bit out, but wouldn't let the rest of what was in his head spill out. He would be Mad Dog- no. he’d be The Mad Dog of Seijoh, and he would be Yahaba’s ace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh, if you guys are done?” Watari’s wobbling voice from a few feet away snapped them out of whatever tunnel vision they’d gotten for each other, and they realised they had a small audience. Standing next to Watari, was Hinata Shoyo. “Hina-chan wanted to talk to Kyoutani about something, if you guys are done with, whatever that was?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re done,” Yahaba said easily, and slid away from where he had Kentarou pinned, walking easily over to his friend, before sending another glance to Kentarou, “I’m going to walk you to school tomorrow, and walk you home after. You're going to go to practice every day you can.” Yahaba was pulling the leash already, what a shitty trainer he’d be, but Kentarou could follow when he was being led in the right direction. He nodded, and Yahaba left with Watari in tow, the later looking shocked at his friends outburst as they left</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Mad Dog?” Hinata tried to start.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just call me Kentarou.” he growled, glaring at the shorter hitter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then call me Shoyo, Shoyo Hinata,” the kid smiled, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’s kindov adorable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fat chance, pipsqueak, I’ll just call you Mouse instead, seems pretty fitting.” Kentarou laughed, placing his hand on Shoyo’s head and ruffling his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gaah! I’ll just call you mutt then! You look like one!” Shoyo stuck his tongue out at Kentarou, causing him to laugh harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Mouse, what did you want to talk to me about, then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to ask if this is your first team too?” Kentarou froze, his grip on orange hair becoming slightly tighter, “Ah, sorry! I didn't mean to assume! It's just, this is mine, and the way you play with them, it’s just like me. I’m sorry if I made you angry, you were glaring at me, but I’m on this team too, so we’re going to be teammates. I’ve never had those before, only friends who let me play, and I think you're the same way, Kentarou, so I want to be your teammate, so both of us can be on this team.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stupid Mouse,” of anything, that was not what he had expected of the younger, “of course we’re gunna be on this team together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that, Kentarou and Shoyo had become friends along with teammates, and he wasn’t afraid to say he had become protective, after all he wasn't the only one on Seijoh who had. They were both having a true team for the first time, with teammates rather than people who would play with them, something they had to become accustomed to before. They would practice together, and even sometimes hang out alone outside of team hangouts, since a lot of the subjects Shoyo struggled with Kentarou was good enough to help in, and their little siblings got along once they introduced them, as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shoyo, along with Watari too, teased him about Yahaba relentlessly after he figured out the blonde had the biggest crush on his setter, which usually earned him a messed up head of hair, and tickled sides.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you think he doesn't really have a team, and want to help him?” Kentarou asked Shoyo, back to the present.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he doesn't feel like he’s part of Karasuno, I can see it. Plus the way that tall glasses kid clearly likes antognizing him, especially with that dumb nickname The King. Ooh,  I need to get Kindaichi and Kunimi to apologize for that soon, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It probably did a number on him, if his reaction today is any tell.” Kentarou smirked, if his suspicion from earlier was right, he could finally get even for all the times Shoyo had made fun of his stupid crush, “And on the plus side, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> kinda hot wasn’t he? You're prolly feelin’ lucky you got his number, I’ll bet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shoyo sputtered in response, his face flushing to match his hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bingo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were going to continue their conversation when Yahaba called out from the bench, whining he wanted to go get food and Watari had left him, so Kentarou had to pay. Based on the empty seat next to him, their libero had indeed gone home. Kentarou called back, telling him he'd be over in a minute and that then they would leave, even tagging on a gruff ‘princess’ at the end that made Yahaba redden slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure he’s got you on a leash and not a whip, Ken?” Shoyo giggled quietly, running away when Kentarou made to grab his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also, I think I might’ve ended up hitting for him, anyway, you know?” Shoyo added on as they headed over, as if that made any sense at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah?” Kentarou made a face, “what makes you say that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't make that face, Ken, it makes you look scarier than usual,” Shoyo laughed, which made him scowl harder. “But I guess I never told you, so it makes sense you wouldn't know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Know what, Hina-chan?” Yahaba asked, handing Kentarou his water bottle and muttering ‘drink, dummy-chan’ to him before facing the first year again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’d end up hitting for him since if Oikawa-san didn't ask me to come here, I would have gone to Karasuno,and met him again there. That’s where the Tiny Giant went, and I'm zoned for it, after all.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>